Child's Play
by girliegirl11
Summary: Who knew wizards could have so much fun playing simpleton muggle games?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not really sure when this is set...All of them are still at Hogwarts, Ginny and Harry are dating, as are Ron and Hermoine. Fred is still alive...so yes I'm not sure a time like this really existed in the Harry Potter world J.K Rowling created. But in your mind, just have this take place whenever you want it to...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Harry Potter. Except for the 7th book. I am also currently in possession of the Prisoner of Azkaban which is borrowed from a friend. So yeah, that's not mine either.**

Child's Play

A Harry Potter Fanfic

Chapter 1: "Harry, we're _bored_"

"Harry Potter!" Screamed George

"Potter Harry!" Called Fred

"The boy who lived!"

"The Chosen One!"

"Git who's dating our little sister!"

"Worst seeker of all time!" as Fred made that remark Harry's head whipped out of his dorm door.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked with eyebrows raised. His hair was a mess, as usual, and his clothes were wrinkled. Today, his plans were to probably just chill out and do nothing, maybe practice some Quidditch if he had the time. However, Fred and George had other plans...

"Haha I _told _you that would get his attention." Said Fred with great pride

"Fine yes, you win. Insults always work better."

"Thank you"

"This just means that every morning I'm going to wake you up with a different insult."

"You wouldn't" Fred shrieked in mock terror

"I would!" George countered. Harry was getting quite frustrated with the twins antics and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Ahem"

"Oh yes quite sorry, Harry." Fred said

"Actually we're not. But it's polite to say that we are" George added

"Well...yes, but that is beyond the point. We came here because..." Fred and George both looked at each other and then answered in unison "We're _bored_."

Harry was bewildered beyond belief. The twins were _never _bored. They were always pulling a prank on someone or planning their next prank to pull. So basically, their lives revolved around pranks. But nevertheless, they were _never _bored. Harry's curiosity must have shown on his face because George then supplied him with some information.

"You see, Harry, Mum has put us on probation. We aren't allowed to pull pranks on _anybody._ It's very depressing actually. She says we are 'too out of hand' and 'not serious enough'. What a load of rubbish! Yes, so she put some kind of enchantment on us that if we pull any pranks on anybody, she'll know. Mum's more clever than we thought she was, right Fred?"

Instead of responding to George's question, Fred was busy fiddling around with his wand.

"What _are _you doing?" Harry asked in suspicion. George looked sympathetically at Fred and then turned to Harry.

"Well, you see Harry, ever since we've been, how shall I say it, 'cut off', Fred here's been a little, odd. He's kind of distant. Poor bloke, can't even function without his daily dose of pranking. I'm desperately close to calling Mum and telling her to take off the enchantment because it's affecting poor Freddie's health." George finished his little rant with a sigh.

Harry really wasn't sure whether he should be amused, suspicious, or terrified about the situation. He decided to ask the safest question he could think of .

"So, why did you come here again?" Harry asked. Fred snapped out of his trance-like state.

"Oh yes, quite sorry Harry-" Fred started

"But he's really not" George added

"We've already gone over this you git! The boy knows we're not _really_ sorry, we are just using our manners."

"You mean the ones we never learned?"

"Precisely"

Harry was starting to get a headache from all the twins bantering and he began to shut his door when George stopped him

"Okay mate, we've already told you why we're here." Fred and George looked at each other again and repeated in unison "We're _bored._"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Fred cut him off "And- -we want you to help us get _un-_bored."

Harry thought about his options. He could either a) shut the door in the twins faces. b) fake sick. Or c) comply with their request. Since a) would probably get him a lifetime of pranks (after their probation was up) and the twins would probably figure out b), his only choice was to give in. Harry nodded his head in capitulation and said "Okay guys, I'll help you get un-bored...whatever that means." The twins faces lit up with delight, "Go round up the gang and then I'll tell you what we'll do."

The twins were filled with excitement as they sprinted off through the portrait hole.

"Oh and Harry," Fred stopped and said

"Yes?"

"I was just kidding about the whole seeker nonsense."

"You were?"

"Of course mate!" Fred laughed

"Well sort of..." George added

"Yes, well, now that I come to think of it..." Fred nodded

"Maybe not..." George said with a twinkle in his eye

"Yeah...I was serious" Fred said with a very serious face

"Seriously serious"

"In all seriousness"

"He really wasn't joking"

"Or maybe I was..."

"Toodle-oo Harry!"

**A/N: Okay the next chapter should be up soon! Reviews are appreciated :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so here's the 2nd chapter. It's kinda long, sorry! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Last time I looked into a mirror, I was not J.K Rowling so Harry Potter and his fantastic friends are not mine.**

Chapter 2: Hide n' Seek

Harry was bewildered, astonished, amused, suspicious, worried; honestly the list goes on and on. But the most relevant thought that filled the boy's head was '_What on earth am I going to do to please Fred and George?'_

They could always play exploding snap or Wizards' Chess, but Fred and George have played those more times than you could count on your fingers and toes. Harry had told Fred and George to go round up the gang so it could buy him some time to ponder what in bloody hell they were going to do.

But this helped him a little bit. They were going to have a large group of people, so they would play a group game! Okay, this solved Harry's first problem. But what group game were they supposed to play? Harry didn't know _any_ Wizard Group games, actually, he didn't know any group games in general.

_Wait. _Harry thought. _Maybe I do know some group games_. They were muggle games no less, but they were group games.

Harry remembered one day, a day a little bit before his eleventh birthday, when Dudley had had some friends over to play. The 3 boys had been huddled in the hallway talking about what they should play. They couldn't go outside, it was raining, so they had to choose an indoors game. This was still one of Harry's cupboard under the stairs days, since Hagrid had not come to rescue him yet, so Harry listened intently to the boys conversation. Harry remembered Dudley mentioning a game called 'Hide n' Seek'. It was where one person counted to one hundred, and then the others went and hid somewhere where they thought the seeker wouldn't find them. When and if the seeker did find one of the hiders, the hider would then help the seeker seek. Harry had thought it was a nonsense game. A game for people who were bored out of their minds or for people with very little intellectual value.

This was the perfect game for Fred and George.

Harry pulled on a sweatshirt, because it could get quite cold in the common room, and headed down the stairs. On the way down, he racked his brain to try and remember the rules of the game. One he could distinctly recall was that if a hider could not be found, the seeker would call 'Olly Olly Oxen Free' which signaled the hider to come out.

Harry shuddered at a bad memory that was linked with that rule. Or rather, the absence of that rule. It happened on the same day Harry had found out about the game of 'Hide n' Seek'. One of Dudley's porkish friends had decided it would just be a bloody brilliant idea if he hid in Harry's cupboard. Harry had heard the doorknob jiggle, so he dove under his bed for cover. Dudley's friend, because of his dull mind, had thankfully not noticed Harry, and just went and tried to conceal himself in the corner. Harry had never been under his bed before unless it had been to retrieve a fallen comic book or to peer if that's where his glasses had fallen. It was a good thing too, because under his bed was quite gross. There were rats in the corner nearest to the wall and dust layering every inch. Hours and hours went by and Harry was trapped under his bed because Dudley's friend had not been found yet. Dudley must've been too stubborn to call Olly Olly Oxen Free, or too scared to go into Harry's cupboard. Much to Harry's misfortune, Dudley's friend was staying the night. The boy spent the whole night in the corner. He only went out in the morning when Mrs Dursley had said that breakfast was ready. Only then did Harry dare to remove himself from the dank, dark place that had concealed him for almost 20 hours. To this day, he was still scared of under his bed.

Harry finally reached the landing of the stairs and then meandered into the common room. There on the floor and in chairs sat Fred, George, Ron, Hermoine, Ginny and Neville. With Harry, that equaled 7 of them. Perfect.

Harry then sat criss-cross applesauce on the floorspace next to Ginny and leaned back onto his elbows.

"Harry, what on earth are we doing here? I was in the library studying when these two blokes came and snatched me right up through the air vent!" Hermoine said pointed at Fred and George when she said this.

"Guilty as charged" They answered together

"Yeah mate, I mean really, why on earth have my brothers gathered all of us in the common room. They said it was your idea." Ron pointed an accusing finger at Harry.

Harry groaned, then rolled his eyes. "Okay, let me sort this all out for you guys. Fred and George told me they were bored. They're on probation or something and they asked me to help make them un-bored. I asked them to go and round up the rest of you so we could play a game."

"And this game would be..." Ginny questioned

"Hide n' Seek" Harry said proudly

"Oh come on, Harry! Not all of us are the greatest Seekers of the century like you are!" Neville whined.

"No, no Neville, I know what Harry's talking about! I used to play this with my cousins all the time! It's a muggle game. But sort of childish, don't you think Harry?" Hermoine asked with a superior tone.

"Oh, but Hermoine, aren't we all children at heart?" George said in a girly little voice. Hermoine rolled her eyes at him and brushed a tangle of hair out of her face.

"Okay Harry, since everyone else here seems to be completely oblivious to what this game is, let's explain it them." Hermoine said. They explained the basis of the hiding and the seeking. The Weasley's and Neville seemed to understand the concept pretty well. They were nodding and saying 'okay' every so often. Then Harry decided that he should explain the Olly Olly Oxen Free rule. Fred found the name of the rule quite amusing and burst out laughing before Harry could even tell them what it meant. After Fred's fit was over Harry told them. They all seemed to understand the basics.

"Okay, we are not confining ourselves to just this room though." George said

"In fact," Fred added, "I think we should add a wizard twist to this simpleton muggle game."

"And what exactly would this be?" questioned Ginny

"How about.." started Fred

"We get to use any spell we want.." added George

"To stop the seeker from finding us." Finished Fred

"Fine guys, but no unforgivable spells." Harry said earnestly

"Harry!" Fred shrieked

"We are appalled that you would even think that we would use them!" George cried

"What do you think we are?" Fred sobbed

"Immature blokes who think about no one but themselves?" asked George

"Do you really want us to answer that?" countered Ginny

"Nah" said George, back to normal

"Probably not." Fred nodded "Oh and no Marauders Map, that would be totally cheating." Everyone groaned at this.

An exasperated Ron then said "Whatever, I think I'll count first since I'm not really up for hiding in a dark space." Everyone nodded. Ron sat down in one of the Red plush chairs, covered his eyes with his hands and started the counting.

Off everybody went. Fred and George hurried to the dormitories , heavens knows where those two gits were going to do. Hermoine then grabbed Ginny's hand and they fled off through the portrait hole. Then only Harry and Neville were left.

"Okay, mate, where would you like to hide?" Harry asked Neville. Neville looked around the room hesitantly and then pointed behind the other plush armchair. Harry decided that there was really no point in arguing with Neville, so Harry helped him get situated behind the chair and then Harry fled off through the portrait hole too, in search of a place to hide.

Harry wandered around the castle a bit, knowing he didn't have much time before Ron came to search them all out. He ran up a couple flights of stairs and then found himself at the entrance to the divination classroom. He figured he was probably out of time so he just sauntered on in.

He took a quick look around to make sure the creepy divination teacher, Professor Trelawney, wasn't there. Amazingly, she was nowhere to be found. Harry crawled under one of the little round tables and scrunched his knees up to his chest. There was a silky blue tablecloth hanging over the table so it concealed Harry nicely. All he could do now was wait.

Ginny and Hermoine had chosen hiding spots far different from that. After they had jumped out of the portrait hole, they decided to split up. Hermoine found her way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Myrtle was in there, crying a river of tears as usual, but other than that, no one was to be seen. Hermoine snuck in and then locked herself in one of the stalls.

"Who's there?" Moaning Myrtle sobbed

"Shh Myrtle, It's me Hermoine."

"Oh, you mean cat girl?" Myrtle giggled

"Please, Myrtle, can't you just let that go?"

"Never!" Myrtle cackled and then plunged into her toilet. Hermoine was flustered and confused but then decided to just ignore it and wait for Ron to come and find her.

Ginny really wasn't sure where to hide. She had never played this muggle game before and she wasn't really sure she wanted to. She sulked through the hallways peeking into see if there was any empty classrooms. Somehow she ended up in the dungeons. The dark place was not her ideal spot to hide, but she figured her 100 seconds were probably done by now so she walked in and sat down in the corner. A nap could probably do her some good...

"99,100!" Ron yelled

He stood up and brushed off his jeans. "Okay, where to start.." Ron said to no one in particular. He gazed about the common room. He listened to the sound of his breath echoing about the room. Hmmm...It was extra loud today...It almost sounded like...Aha! There was someone hiding in here! Ron walked the perimeter of the room and then spotted Neville cowering behind the red chair.

Neville spotted Ron and then in an instant of shock pulled out his wand and screamed '_Petrificus Totalus!' _Ron's arms and legs then bound together and he fell to the floor with a 'thud'. Neville looked about the room frantically then spotted the fireplace. He wasn't sure where his mind was at the moment, or whether he even had one at all. He walked over to the fireplace, pulled some floo powder out of his pocket, threw it in the fire then stepped in. Only then did he realize that he didn't really know where he was going. He yelled the first thing he thought of.

"D-D-Dumbledore's Office!" and then in a flash of green smoke, Neville was gone.

Ron was still on the floor, desperately trying to break the enchanted bonds that encased his limbs. Lucky for him, Seamus Finnigan came trotting down the dormitory stairs at that moment. Seamus saw Ron on the ground, cocked his head a little to the side in curiosity, then shook his head sadly.

"Poor bloke." Seamus pitied. He pulled out his wand, did a quick counter curse, them ducked out of the portrait hole. No questions asked. When you go to a wizarding school, you learn not to ask the simple things like 'Why do you have a tail sticking out of your bum?' or 'Why do our plates magically reappear with food?' or in this case 'Why is my friend on the ground with the _petrificus totalus _ spell on him?' No one bothered with foolish questions like that anymore.

After Seamus left, Ron arose from his spot on the floor and wiggled about a bit. He was a little stiff but he decided he should probably go seek out his other friends. Ron decided to turn this simpleton game into a game of strategy. He would start at the bottom of the castle and work his way up. He sprinted down to the dungeons to start.

_Who knew this game could be so easy?_ Ron thought as he reached the dungeons. He instantly saw Ginny, taking a nap in the corner. He silently tiptoed his way over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Her eyes flew open out of shock. Out of instinct, she reached for her wand. Her fingers closed around the hard wood and she whipped it out of her robes. She aimed it at Ron, but then lowered it just as quickly.

"Ah forget about it" she said. She willingly got up and followed Ron out of the dungeons.

Ron told her about his ingenious strategy of starting at the bottom of the castle and working his way up.

"Follow me Gin" Ron said with a quick wave behind him.

"Uh Ron, wouldn't it be a better idea if you kept going up, and if I went to the top of the castle and worked my way down? That way we could cover more ground." Ginny looked quite proud of herself for outsmarting Ron. As the youngest of 7, Ginny never really got her shining moments of brilliance, unless of course, she was being compared to the twins.

Ron looked dumbstruck. He had just been outsmarted by his little sister. He shook his head and said with a firm tone

"No that's a wretched idea, Ginny."

"Why?"

"Because it is!"

"No really, Ron, Why?" Ginny asked with raised eyebrows. Ron looked down at his feet and mumbled something that sounded a little bit like 'curiderntumutwitit'.

"What? I didn't quite catch that, Ron."

"Because I didn't come up with it!" Bellowed Ron. Ginny stifled some laughter and then suppressed it completely. She did actually feel sort of bad for Ron. He also really never got his moments of glory either. Even the twins outsmarted him sometimes. Ginny nodded sympathetically and said in the calmest voice she could manage

"Would it make you feel better if we pretended it was your idea?"

Ron's face lit up a tiny bit and then gave the slightest of nods. Ginny smiled to herself. She waved bye as she scurried up the stairs to the Astronomy towers.

Out of breath and panting, she finally found her way up to the tallest tower of the castle. She had run so fast that her face was as red as her hair. She peered around, but there was not a soul on the tower.

She trotted down the steps. She peered into a few more classrooms. But again, not a soul to be seen. Ginny was beginning to get quite discouraged. She did not like this game one bit! She wandered about a little, venting to herself about how she did NOT like muggle games...at all. She found herself at the stairs to the divination tower.

She wasn't going to bother searching up there, because no one in their right mind would ever willingly walk up into Professor Trelawney's room of terror. But then again, she was playing with Fred and George, and those two certainly were not even close to having minds of the 'right' sort.

She timidly crept up the steps, not wanting to come face to face with Professor Trelawney and her bulging eyes. When she reached the top of the stairs, she looked about.

"Phew," she said aloud, "No crazy lady!". Then again, she was the one talking to herself in a room full of creepy objects. Which she had gone into willingly, might I remind you.

Harry, who was hiding under the table, had heard someone coming up the creeking steps. He had figured it had been Ron, but his assumption had been proved wrong by the sound of Ginny's voice. He awaited the moment in which she would pull up the table cloth and find him. He wasn't going to play by the silly new wizard twist of using a spell because a) what spell would he use anyway? And b) he was pretty sure he left his wand in his dormitory. So he decided he'd just wait quietly until she found him.

Ginny walked around the room aimlessly for a bit. Peering into corners here and there. Checking inside a cupboard or two. She examined some of the crystal balls, got caught in some of the curtains, and prayed to Merlin that Professor Trelawney hadn't decided to join their game of Hide n' Seek unknowingly. She was just about to traipse back down the steps when she saw the slightest shadow right near one of the tables. It was slightly obscured because of the tablecloth, but Ginny was almost sure that it was the outline of a human figure. She tip-toed as quietly as she could possibly manage over to the place where the shadow was.

Harry at this moment was close to dozing off. He had been up here scrunched up like this for nearly a half hour. His back was starting to ache, and the perfume in the divination room was so strong it burned the insides of his nostrils. Harry heard the slightest creek and decided that that was Ginny, going back down the stairs. He sighed and laid his head gingerly down on his knees.

Ginny cursed herself for making a loose floorboard creek, and then ever so stealthily, kept going towards the shadowy figure's hiding place. She hoped that this person, like she, wouldn't bother using a spell to try and escape from the seeker. She had finally reached the table, and she carefully, very carefully, lifted up the silky blue drape that covered the table. She saw shaggy black hair that was, of course, untidy. She smiled to herself and knelt down so that her head was level with his. His head was resting on his knees, and that gave her the impression that he was indeed asleep. She leaned her head inch by inch closer to his ear. As her lips were just centimeters away from his ear she whispered in the faintest little voice "found you".

Harry's head snapped up as fast as you could say 'bubotuber pus'.

Ginny's cheeks flushed a deep red that rivaled her hair and was giggling uncontrollably. The corners of Harry's mouth curled into a broad grin. He hoisted himself up from under the table and took Ginny's hand and pulled her up as well.

She was still giggling, and though she was trying to stifle it by putting her hand over her mouth, she couldn't seem to stop. Harry turned to her pecked her on the cheek and murmured "Come on Gin, let's go find the others." Ginny nodded through her slightly subdued giggles as they scurried down the trap door steps.

Harry intertwined his fingers with Ginny's as they walked off into the halls. Their footsteps echoed loudly off the high arched stone corridors and it was eerily quiet. Ginny decided to break the silence by telling Harry about the progress of the game so far. Hermoine, Neville and the twins were still hidden and there whereabouts were unknown. Ginny also added in the plan of hers and Ron's to take different parts of the castle. As they were skirting around the Transfiguration classroom, Professor McGonagall briskly walked out of her office. She saw Harry and Ginny with their hands interlocked, and though she didn't say anything, Harry swore on his Firebolt that he saw a smile hint at her lips.

Now Ron was having quite a bit of trouble locating any of the other hiders. He was still quite baffled about the stunt Neville had pulled and was determined to find him first.

It was not long after this when Neville came clamoring behind Ron. He round face was pink and blotchy. He looked like he'd just ran about 2 hallways worth and he looked on the verge of a panic attack. He was also slightly limping which made Ron raise an eyebrow suspiciously.

"R-r-ron! You've g-g-got to help me! When I used the f-floo powder I somehow m-m-messed up!" Neville gasped. Ron didn't find this piece of news surprising. Neville went on.

"Y-you see, I must have st-stuttered or something because I ended up-p-p in the D-d-dungeons! R-r-right in Snape's of-f-fice!" Neville's face had now gone white as he relived that moment. "Snape g-g-got all angry and pulled his wand out to j-j-jinx me! I scurried out of the f-f-fireplace and through the dungeon hallways! He s-s-shot a stupefying one that I just nearly missed and it r-r-ricocheted off a suit of armor and hit m-m-my foot! The spell must've lost some p-p-power but it still worked b-b-because look!" He pulled up the hem of his robes to show Ron his foot. It had gone white and rigid, much like Neville's face actually, and it looked as though it were deadish.

Ron stifled a laugh at Neville's ability to get in the worst of situations. Neville kept his story going. "And n-n-now, Snape's after m-m-me!"

Just as Neville uttered these words, Ron heard the fast, echoing footsteps of someone hustling up the corridors. Ron quickly shoved Neville behind a suit of armor and then propped himself up against a wall to look inconspicuous. Snape, however, noticed Ron.

"Weasley." He said Ron's surname as though it were some kind of wretched disease. "What are _ you_ doing lurking around here?" Snape's slimy voice was filled with distaste.

Ron was not about to tell Snape about their game of Hide n' Seek for fear of the detention and other punishments that were sure to follow. Ron didn't answer and just merely shrugged his shoulders. Snape gave Ron a look of loathing and turned on his heel and walked back to the dungeons without another word.

Ron snatched Neville by the neck of his robes and pulled him out from his hiding place. Before Neville even had the chance to utter his words of gratitude, Ron simply stated "found you." Neville smiled sheepishly and then he and Ron ventured forward through the corridors.

They wandered a bit and went in to a couple classrooms, but found no one. Ron's mind was elsewhere as he meandered through a random door. Once he realized where he was, he tried desperately to scuttle out but when he had turned himself around he came face-to-face with none other than Moaning Myrtle.

"Ohh...Ron Weasley...back so soon?"

"Too soon." muttered Ron under his breath.

"What brings you to my bathroom?" Myrtle questioned with an innocent grin on her face.

"I thought I'd have a cup of tea with you, Myrtle." Ron said dryly. Luckily, Myrtle wasn't as dull as she looked and she picked up on Ron's sarcastic tone. She mushed her face all up in anger and let out a piercing scream.

"What was that for you prat?" Ron questioned with his hands still clenched tightly over his ears.

"Oh, nothing" Myrtle said, smiling innocently once more, "I just thought I'd let you know that I am not very fond of tea." And with that remark she zoomed down her toilet.

A few stalls over, Ron heard some scuffling footsteps. No one in their right mind would ever use Moaning Myrtle's bathroom...unless... Ron made a mad dash for the stall.

Hermoine now realized that Ron was in here. She tried desperately to think of a spell to get away, but despite her intense knowledge of well...everything, she failed to think of one in time.

Ron skidded to a halt in front of the stall and tried the handle. It was locked, but luckily, he was a wizard so he simply said the word _Alamahora _and just like magic, oh yeah it _was _ magic, the door opened.

Hermoine was in a frenzy trying to think of a spell. She was never able to think under pressure. Like when her, Ron and Harry had been caught in the Devil's Snare in their first year, she was fretting over the fact that she didn't have wood to make a fire. She still blushed intensely when she thought of that embarrassing moment.

When Ron's face appeared behind the stall door, Hermoine froze and then whipped out her wand and shouted the first spell that came to mind

"_Lumos!_" she cried. She flung her wand at Ron's face and charged out of the bathroom.

Ron was temporarily blinded by Hermoine's wand, but was up and on his feet in moments. He heard Hermoine's footsteps go out the door, so he decided he should follow. He picked up Hermoine's and his own wand and set off.

She could have been anywhere by now. But knowing Hermoine, Ron figured she'd use some type of logic to hide this time. She would probably go to the place where he would least expect her to be. Since she was _always_ in the library, he decided he wouldn't even bother looking there.

He didn't see Neville anywhere, Ron figured he had just gone off to search another corridor.

As he passed a broom closet, he saw Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, sitting expectantly at the door. She was hissing loudly at the brass handle. Ron shooed the disgusting feline away from the door and decided to have a look inside.

When the door swung open, Ron was aghast. There was Hermoine, 3 shelves up, trying to climb into the air vents. Ron stifled a laugh at the sight.

Hermoine looked down and a grin spread across her face. She let go of the shelf and landed with a thud next to Ron. She smiled even broader and then said quite casually "Well, I guess you found me."

Ron grinned too. Hermoine snatched her wand from Ron's hand and set off down the hallway. Ron quickly ran to her and caught her up with the progress of the game so far. He had found Ginny, Neville and her, and Ginny was off looking for Harry and the twins. And Merlin knows where Neville's gone off to.

As they were walking, Mrs. Norris scampered in front of them and off through the corridor. She was hissing and growling loudly and quite angrily. Ron and Hermoine took off after her.

Mrs. Norris stopped dead in her tracks a few feet from a door. Then she proceeded to crawl very low to the ground and let out a menacing kind of growl.

Inside the slightly open door, Filch's bark of a voice could be heard.

"Did you read the list boy? Haven't you read it once in the time you've been here?" Filch questioned

Ron and Hermoine exchanged quizzical looks. Filch's voice became audible once more.

"Did you here me Longbottom? Did you read the list on my door?" Filch's growl was worse than ever.

Ron and Hermoine's faces now changed from quizzical to panic stricken and they hurried inside the room.

Filch's eyes flicked from Neville to Ron and Hermoine.

"What are _you _doing here?" Filch barked.

Ron and Hermoine exchanged yet another look and then shrugged their shoulders in unison.

"Oh never mind you prats," Filch hissed, "I'm busy reprimanding Longbottom about how it is clearly stated on my list of 'Absolutely not allowed' that no student is allowed to place him or herself inside a suit of armor!"

Ron and Hermoine both found themselves stifling their laughter. Ron looked down at the floor so Filch wouldn't see his smiling face and shoved his hands in his pocket. His hand hit something that he immediately recognized by the shape and texture as a dungbomb. He fingered it and then grasped it between his fingers. He slowly retrieved it from the depths of his pocket and put it behind is back.

While Filch was still scolding Neville, Ron tossed the dungbomb out the open door. There was a small sound and then a foul odor that filled their senses.

Filch dropped Neville on the cold stone floor and hurried out in the hallway to see what had caused all the ruckus. Poor Hannah Abott was passing through the corridor just at that momemt and Filch grabbed her by the neck of her robes and barked "You're in a load of trouble missy! Come on, I'm taking you to headmaster Dumbledore..." Filch's voice trailed off as he went down the hallway.

Though he felt sorry for getting Hannah in trouble, Ron was pleased with himself for getting Neville out of trouble again. Hmmm...that was the second time in 1 day. Neville sooooo owed him. _You know,_ he thought, _I do need some help on my herbology report. Neville really could assist me..._

It was almost as if Hermoine could read Ron's mind. She shot him a warning glance as they went up the marble staircase.

"Ginny's probably found Harry and the twins by now. I think It'll be okay if we head back to the common room." Ron voiced. The others nodded in agreement and they ascended the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry and Ginny still had had no luck in finding the twins, or anyone else for that matter, so they decided it would be for the best if they just headed back to the common room. They raced each other to the Fat Lady's portrait hole, Ginny won, she purposefully tripped Harry on the last flight of stairs, and then gasped the words _'Unicorn's mane',_ which was the password, and then ducked through the opening.

There they found Ron, Hermoine and Neville waiting expectantly in the red plush armchairs. They looked at Harry and Ginny quizzically because of the absence of Fred and George.

"Where are-" Ron started

"I have absolutely _no_ clue" Ginny said honestly. Harry shrugged his shoulders and shouted "Olly Olly Oxen Free!"

"Harry," Hermoine said, "They could be anywhere on the castle grounds! They're not going to be able to hear you!"

Harry pondered this for a minute. He then grabbed Ron's wand out of his hand, pointed it at his throat and uttered the word_ "Sonorus", _A trick he learned from Ludo Bagman. Instantly, his voice became as though he were speaking through an excessively loud megaphone.

"OLLY OLLY OXEN FREE!" He called. Exactly four minutes later they heard clattering coming from the steps to the boys dormitory. They all whipped their heads around to see what the commotion was about, and much to their surprise, Fred and George appeared carrying toilet seats.

They both had the same maniacal grins on their faces.

"We won!" Shouted George as Fred pumped his fist in the air.

"Did you seriously hide up in the boy's dormitory the whole time?" Ron asked "I would've thought you two would've done something a bit more extraordinary."

"Of course we didn't hide in the dormitories the whole time, ickle Ronnikins!" George cooed

"We simply had to venture out and in from the dormitories so we wouldn't be seen." Fred said matter-of- factly.

"Where did you-" Neville began, but George cut him off.

"Romania."

"What?" cried Harry incredulously. His voice boomed throughout the common room as he realized he had forgotten to take the enchantment off of his voice. He muttered the reverse incantation and then his voice was back to normal.

Everyone in the room had their hands clamped over their ears.

"Geez Harry, I think the poor blokes in the States are wondering what all the ruckus is about!" cried George. Harry grinned sheepishly and then turned the attention back on the twins.

"Where did you say you were?" Harry questioned

"Oh yes, Romania." Fred said proudly. Everyone's faces were completely baffled.

"You see," Stated George, "We went up to the dormitories to fetch our broomsticks. We then proceeded to open the window and fly out. We counted to one hundred as we flew and then landed in Romania, which is where we happened to end up. Not sure what to do, We went to look for Charlie, because you know, he works with dragons there. We found where he works...but it said 'Authorized Personnel Only' so we decided to back off."

"When has not being allowed somewhere stopped you two from going in before?" Ginny questioned

"Well, we really didn't feel like having to answer McGonagall's questions later about how our eyebrows and fingers got singed off sooo... we decided it'd just be better if we found somewhere else to hang." Fred said.

"Plus," George added, "Dragon's are vicious. We think Charlies crazy for wanting to work with those demon things!"

"You guys have no consideration for other creatures!" Hermoine huffed "Just because they aren't wizards you can't go calling them 'demon things' or 'ferocious vermin'!"

"Tut-tut Hermoine, we never said anything remotely close to 'ferocious vermin'. Mainly because we don't know the meaning of the word _vermin." _Fred said

"_Whatever, _the point is that you have to respect other magical creatures! They're just as important to the Wizarding world as you are!" cried Hermoine

"Oh 'Moine, are you going to go off and start D.U.N.G now? The _Dragons Under Neglect Group_ or something?" Ron sighed.

"Don't be stupid Ron, of course not." But even as Hermoine said this a blush was creeping onto her cheeks.

"Well on with our story then" Fred continued

"Yes, well we were in Romania and, yes well, we just kind of chilled out there until we heard Harry call 'olly olly oxen free' so then we hopped back on our broomsticks and headed back here." Fred finished.

"So guys...um... what's with the toilet seats?" Ginny asked suspiciously

"Gin! Of all people you should know! We are adding onto our toilet seat collection we started in our 3rd year! Remember that rubbish mum was scolding us about? Like 'If I get word that you've blown up a toilet..' Well we decided that if she's going to accuse us of something... we might as well do it! So from then on we've collected various toilet seats. We have loads!" Fred said without a trace of shame in his voice.

"Yes, we have one from Hogwarts, one from Hogsmeade, One from the Ministry, _that_ one was quite difficult to get actually, various muggle ones, we stole one from the burrow, Bill got us one from Egypt and now we have our Romanian one!" George supplied.

"You two are so reckless! What if a muggle had seen you on your broomsticks! And what if Filch had caught you going out of the castle. I'd bet anything that students saw you. And the thing about the toilet seats is sooooo disgusting!" Hermoine scolded the twins. Fred then got a faint twinkle in his eye and said with George

"All in a day's work."

Everyone laughed heartily. The sky was growing darker by the second. The stars began to twinkle above them like tiny little Galleons up in the sky. Neville let out a gargantuan yawn and then headed up the stairs to the boys dormitory. About a half hour later, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermoine all exchanged words of goodnight and headed off to their own dormitories. But before Harry could open the door to his dorm, the twins stopped him.

"That was a heck of a game mate." Fred said

"Yeah, who knew muggle games could be so fun!" George added

"Well I'm glad you two had fun. I'm awfully tired so I'm going to go to bed." Harry yawned

"Harry wait!" Fred put his own hand on the handle of Harry's dormitory door. "We were wondering maybe if you could be so kind as to supply us with another amusing game tomorrow?" Fred asked hopefully.

Harry really couldn't say no to him. He had had quite a good time today too and he didn't want the twins to resort to some other kind of amusement to ease their un-boredness. "Sure" Harry found himself saying.

"Thanks Harry! You're the best!"Fred cried

"Actually we're the best." George said

"Okay Harry, you're second best."

"What about Lee?"

"Oh yes we can't forget him can we?"

"Okay Harry, you're 3rd best."

"Ohhh but what if a professor is like listening in on us or something? They might like to be listed as best too."

"Okay, PRFESSOR MCGONAGALL IS 3RD BEST!" George said louder than needed

"But what if it's Flitwick listening in, not McGonagall?"

"But McGonagall is head of house, she'd have a better chance of being the one listening in."

"Good point."

"Okay Harry, you're 4th best. We promise that's as low we'll go." George reassured

"Oh but what about Angelina?" Fred asked, "She's pretty cool too."

"Yeah she'd probably be 4th."

"Okay Harry - slight change, you're-" Fred started, but he turned only to find out that Harry had gone into his dormitory to have a good nights rest.

**A/N: There's chapter 2 for you! Chapter 3 should be up soon. Even sooner if you review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N (Drum roll...) Here's chapter 3! Hope ya like it!**

**Disclaimer: Even if I took polyjuice potion I would still not technically be J.K Rowling so the world of Harry Potter is, alas, not mine.**

Chapter 3

Two truths and a lie

Harry awoke the next morning to bright sunlight. He sat up in his four-poster and rubbed his eyes. It seemed that all of his roommates had already made their way down to breakfast, so he was the sole one left in the dormitory.

He reached out to feel for his glasses on his bedside table. He grabbed them and pushed them up the bridge of his nose so he could see more clearly. The sunlight streamed through the window and illuminated every part of the dusty dorm. The window was slightly opened so a fresh breeze that smelled of lake water and springtime grass was wafting in. There were ominous sounds from the Forbidden Forest leering in too, but Harry ignored those.

He yawned and stretched and then opened the heavy black lid of his trunk. He pulled out his sweater with a dragon sewn into it that Mrs. Weasley had made for him in his 4th year. He then got into some jeans and set off down to the common room. He found that to be empty too, so he strode off through the portrait hole.

The fresh smell of bacon, eggs, and pumpkin juice met his nostrils. He took off down the steps, only now realizing how hungry he was. It just occurred to him that he didn't eat lunch or dinner yesterday due to their invigorating game of Hide n' Seek.

As he reached the entrance to the Great Hall, he slowed down his pace. Into the Great Hall he went and took a place at the Gryffindor table in between Ron and Neville. As he forked some eggs onto his plate and poured himself a bit of pumpkin juice, Fred and George squeezed next to him.

It just dawned on Harry that he had to think up yet another game for today. He was completely baffled as to what he could plan for them today. It was a stroke of pure luck that he had thought of anything for yesterday, so today he was in quite a predicament. Harry's face contorted in thought. Just as Fred was about to greet Harry, Luna Lovegood came striding over to the Gryffindor table. Harry took this as an escape route and quickly acknowledged her.

"Hello Luna" Harry said pleasantly

"Why, Hello Harry." Luna said in her slightly dream-like voice

"How are you?" Harry asked, biding his time

"Oh, just fine." Luna replied. Harry could hear the murmurs of Fred and George behind him.

"Is that Loony Lovegood?" Fred murmured

"I think so." George whispered back

"What in bloody hell has she got on her ears?" Fred questioned, pointing subtly to the squirming brown blobs hanging off of Luna's earlobes

"Are those Chocolate Frogs?" George gasped incredulously

"What a waste of perfectly good chocolate!" Fred gaped with mortification in his voice.

"Love the earrings, Luna" Harry threw out casually. He could see Fred and George blushing in his peripheral vision.

"Oh thank you, Harry!" Luna said excitedly, "I have a whole collection of earrings. I have ones of made of radishes, of candlesticks, of old broken up wand pieces...Some of dried Doxy wings...you know, some everyday things." Luna finished with a smile on her face.

"As much as we enjoy your company, Loo-I mean Luna, we-" Fred started but Harry cut him off.

"We would like you to join us today when we play a game." Harry said. Fred gaped at Harry as if he had just asked a blast-ended skrewt to join them for lunch. Luna smiled brightly at Harry.

"Ohh, Harry I'd love to!" She gasped

"Okay Luna, you can meet us..." Harry wasn't actually sure where they could meet. Luna couldn't come to the Gryffindor common room, and Harry wasn't so keen on having lots of intruders meddle in their groups festivities, so they couldn't play outside or anywhere very public. George, obviously over the fact that Luna would be playing with them, provided Harry with his answer.

"Well," George said, "We can meet in McGonagall's classroom if we don't need a lot of space. She went to Hogsmeade today to the Post office to purchase some more owls for her transfiguration class. I think the fourth years have to turn them into pieces of parchment."

Harry, though still unsure of what game they were going to play, agreed that Mconagall's classroom would suffice. Fred and George went to go round up everyone else, and Harry and Luna set off to McGonagall's classroom. Harry took this opportunity to think of a game to play. After about a minute, he found his brain totally fried. He could not think of a single game for them to play that would please Fred and George. But then, Harry got an idea.

"Hey Luna"

"Yes Harry?" Luna replied from beside him

"Do you know any – er – games we could play?"

"Games like exploding snap and wizard chess?"

"Um...no. More games like, well, muggle games." Harry said. Luna gazed intently at Harry for a moment.

"Well I do know one..." Luna said finally. Harry perked up

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Well what is it?"

"It's called two truths and a lie." Luna said matter – of – factly. Harry raised an eyebrow. Luna was known for professing silly things to people. Harry was worried that this game was one of them.

"And what do you-er-do when you play two truths and a lie?" Harry questioned tentatively.

"Well it is sort of obvious, Harry," Luna said, stopping in her tracks to gaze at him, "Everyone takes a turn telling two truths about themselves and one lie. Everyone else has to get what the lie is."

Harry thought about this. It sounded interesting, but not very invigorating, such as their Hide n' Seek game had been. But what other choice did he have?

"Okay Luna, that sounds great!" Harry said. They reached McGonagalls classroom and stepped inside.

They cleared out all the surrounding desks to make an empty space in the middle of the classroom for them to enjoy their game. A few minutes later, everyone else showed up. Neville, Hermoine, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George all walked through the doorway and took seats on the cold stone floor.

"Okay mate, what've you got for us today?" Fred asked as he clapped his hands together. Harry explained the game of 'two truths and a lie'. The twins looked a little down-hearted that the game did not involve much action, but Hermoine on the other hand, looked pleased to be playing a game that was about logic and strategy.

"Okay," Harry said, "I'll start." Harry pondered for a moment. What truths could he tell about himself... and what on earth would he tell as a lie?

"Okay, I used to live in a cupboard, I love traveling by apparition, and I want to be an auror." Harry thought this should suffice. He watched everyone's pondering faces as they struggled to figure out his lie.

"Well Harry," started Ginny, "I know you want to be an auror, everyone knows you want to be an auror, I mean you taught the DA, but I can't seem to figure out which of the other two is a lie. None of us really know much about your life before Hogwarts and I'm not really sure about your preferation of traveling techniques." As Ginny said this, everyone nodded. Well, everyone except for Hermoine. She instead, got a smirk on her face.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Hermoine laughed "Harry is a superb flier, why on earth would he then 'love' to apparate? And even though we don't know much about Harry's life with his aunt and uncle, we know it can't be that good because he always dreads going back there. I guess they used to make him live in a cupboard before he came to Hogwarts." Hermoine smirked. She knew she was right, and everyone else knew it too. Before Harry could even tell her she was right, she took the liberty of saying that it was now her turn.

"Okay, I hate my bushy hair, My parents are dentists, and my best subject is Ancient Runes." She stated. Before anyone could even really think about it, Ron knew his answer.

"Duh, the lie is 'my best subject is ancient runes' because Hermoine is the best at _all_ of her subjects!" Everyone laughed and Hermoine turned a bright pink. She laughed along with everyone else and when she had finally stifled it she said "Actually, it was a lie because Transfiguration is my best subject, but yes, you're quite right, I am _best _at all my subjects." Hermoine said jokingly. Another round of laughter filled the classroom and then Ginny declared it was her turn.

"Hmm..." she started, "Alright, I hate being the youngest out of all my siblings, I love Harry Potter, and I have jet black hair." Everyone stared at her incredulously. You'd have to be blind, deaf and just plain ignorant not to know her lie. Hermoine let out a snort of laughter, as did Neville. Fred, George, and Luna. Harry and Ron stared at her though. Ron spoke first

"You _hate_ being the youngest? Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked exasperatedly

"'Cause you would have though I was just being an annoying prat."

"True." Ron shrugged

"But yeah Gin," Fred said "You should have told us! We could've hooked you up with some aging potion-"

"Or some 'attention getting' solution-" George added

"Or even a pygmy puff!" Concluded Fred.

"Why would a pygmy puff help?" Ginny asked

"The better question is," said George, "Why _wouldn't _a pygmy puff help." Ginny laughed along with everyone else. Harry was still staring at her though. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes gtazed intently at hers. He looked kind of dumbstruck.

"Ginny," he started, " you've never told me that you loved me before." Harry said "I mean I know we've been going out for a while but I never knew — I mean — I – feel the same way..." Harry trailed off as he leaned in for a kiss with Ginny. Their lips locked for a few seconds as if there was no one else in the room. They were then interrupted by the gagging noises made by everyone else. As they pulled apart, Harry faced murderous stares from Fred and George, an 'I told you so" look from Hermoine, baffled expressions from Neville and Ron, and a totally unfazed look from Luna Lovegood. But another had joined their group as well. Standing in the archway was none other than Professor Dumbledore, their wise old headmaster. Harry and Ginny both blushed a deep red that matched the Weasley's hair and looked down at their laps.

"Well," Dumbledore said in his old, sage voice, yet with a hint of amusement, "It is about time."

Everyone broke out into laughter except for Fred and George who still had the death stare going.

Harry met Dumbledore's eyes and the old headmaster gave him a slight nod and a twinkle appeared in his eye behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Professor," Ginny said tentatively, "Would you like to play our game with us?"

"Dearest Ginerva, I wish I could, but alas, it seems that Peeves has unscrewed the chandelier in the entrance hall and set the whole place ablaze." He stopped and looked at their shocked faces "But nothing to worry about," He added hurriedly, "Nothing a powerful _Aguementi_ charm followed by a _Reparo _enchantment can't fix. However I will give you something to ponder as I leave your presence. My first name is Albus, I have horrid vision, and I am exactly 6 feet tall." He nodded subtly then headed out the way in which he came.

The young witches and wizards in the room were dumbstruck by the obviousness of his answer. Of course his first name was Albus, you'd have to live deep in the Forbidden Forest not to know that, and of course he had horrid vision, he wore those little half-moon spectacle things! And it's quite easy to lie about your height. He's probably 6'1, or 6'2 or even 5'11. After all this had been discussed between the members of the group, the game continued. Fred's turn was next.

"Okay," Fred rubbed his hands together "I own 47 Albus Dumbledore Chocolate frog cards, I dream of owning my own joke shop one day, and I am always mistaken for George." Everyone pondered this. George broke the silence

"Fred cheated." he said

"Excuse me?" Fred questioned

"Yes, you cheated! Cheater cheater pumpkin pasty eater!"

"How did I cheat?" Fred asked, utterly bewildered. Obviously he had no intentions of his answers going against the rules of their game.

"You told 1 truth and 2 lies!" George exclaimed. A bit of a grin was playing at his lips.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Peanut Butter"

"..."

"What? I thought we need some variation of retorts!" George said. Fred was still very confused so George explained to his dear brother what he meant.

"Well I know the lie you intended is that you dream of owning your own joke shop-" George began

"No it's not," Ron interjected, "You and Fred..." George cut him off

"Exactly, Fred doesn't dream of owning his own, he dreams of owning one with me." George reached up and gave his twin a high-five. George looked very pleased with himself for figuring out the subtly intended lie.

"And the second lie," George continued, "Is that you own 47 Dumbledore chocolate Frog Cards. You now actually have 38 because I used the other 9 to patch up a hole that we made in our room. I then transfigured them into the wall to make it good as new."

"I was wondering why we hadn't gotten grounded by mum for that." Fred aid. George smiled.

"I don't understand," Hermoine said, rather confusedly, "You two are very bright wizards. George, you transfigured trading cards into a wall! That's some pretty hefty magic. If you guys are so smart, why did you only scrape a few O.W.L's and why do you only just get by in all of your classes?"

"Easy," replied Fred, "Why waste time, effort and brain power to brew a cheeriness potion from a headcase potion master when you can create your own in the comfort of your own home? And when am I ever going to need to know how to transfigure a hedgehog into a teacup? I mean really?"

Hermoine was surely going to bring up a valid point regarding the case of needing to turn quirky little animals into fancy containers to drink tea out of, but George held up a hand to silence her.

"Tut, tut, Hermoine, or we may just as well turn you into a Crumpled Horn Snorkack. We've trained ourselves to do that too." George said with a sly grin. He knew just as well as most everyone in the room that Crumpled Horn Snorkack's did not exist. Luna on the other hand, had different beliefs. She gasped and held a hand to her heart.

"You do?" She gaped

"Why of course!" George said, rather a bit over dramatic.

"Oh I'll have to dell daddy, he'll be so delighted..." She trailed off and then got that far off look in her eye again.

To break the awkward silence that had engulfed the classroom, Ron said that he'd go next.

"The Chudley Cannons are my favorite Quidditch Team, I love spiders, and I've had a cauldron soot flavored jelly bean."

Harry laughed at how easy this was. Harry knew ever since their second year at Hogwarts that Ron had an irrational fear of spiders. Neville and Hermoine knew the lie immediately as well for they had been in the third year Defense Against the Dark Arts class in which the boggart, for Ron, had turned into a spider. Apparently though, the twins, Ginny and Luna were completely oblivious to the lie.

Harry said which one he thought was the lie, and Ron nodded and said that he was quite correct. Ginny looked at Ron.

"I never knew you didn't like spiders!" She exclaimed

"I'm bloody terrified of them!" Ron replied, looking around as if he might spot one of the creepy, crawly little insects on the ground.

"You know," Luna said sagely, "The only thing to really fear, is fear itself." Everyone gaped at her blankly, wondering how on earth she obtained the blind wisdom in which enabled her to say the clearest and most truthful of things, yet in a slightly eerie and creepy sort of way. The silence and awkwardness in the room was so thick you could almost brush it with your fingertips. Luna, apparently unfazed by the silence,asked Ron another question.

"So you've really had a cauldron soot flavored jelly bean?"

"Yes and it was quite gross." Ron replied with a grimace on his face. "However," he continued, "It was quite accurate. It tasted almost exactly like cauldron soot."

"Might I ask." Hermoine questioned suspiciously. "How on earth you've managed to eat cauldron soot?"

"A very long story," sighed Ron, "including pixies, a birthday cake, and those two gits." He indicated Fred and George. They smiled maliciously, but then returned their faces back to normal for they were getting curious looks from everyone in the room. Luna decided to continue onward with their game.

"I can see thestrals, I wish people would stop calling me Loony Lovegood, and I wish to be the editor of the Quibbler some day." Luna said. Everyone thought about this carefully. Fred and George actually looked a little sheepish, considering they had called her Loony Lovegood only a couple of hours ago.

Harry knew that Luna could see thestrals, It was something, possibly the only thing, they had in common. And Harry would bet loads of Galleons that Luna did not like her nickname given yo her by inconsiderate peers. But Harry couldn't figure out why her third statement would be a lie.

"Luna, I think the lie is that you want to be the editor of the Quibbler." Harry said

"Yes, Harry! That's correct!" Luna exclaimed

"But why not?" Hermoine questioned "I mean isn't your dad the editor now?"

"Oh yes, he very much is, but that isn't what I aspire to do. I want to do many different things. Maybe travel the world, or open my own jewelry shop." Luna answered. She then gazed off to her right as though she could already see her shop open for business. Everyone else gazed off into that direction too, but failed to see what Luna was so fascinated by.

"My turn!" Neville shouted eagerly, turning away from the spot that everybody was staring at. "I'm deathly afraid of Professor Snape, I'm really good at Herbology, and I like to follow Quidditch." Neville said.

"First things first," Fred replied, "We use professor as a term of respect, sometimes even endearment. Snape is not worthy of the title 'professor'; Possibly 'grease-face', or 'dragon arse', but certainly not 'professor." Laughs broke out from everywhere for no one in the room was fond of Snape or his greasy black curtains of hair.

"Oh well this is easy Neville," Ginny exclaimed, "You're fantastic at herbology and everybody knows that you're terrified of Snape! So the lie must be that you like to follow Quidditch!"

Neville nodded. Harry, Ron, and the twins looked appalled.

"What?" Neville questioned "Quidditch just isn't really my 'thing'."

The same boys still had the looks of revulsion etched onto their faces.

"Really? It's not that big a deal guys!" Hermoine huffed "Quidditch isn't all that matters!"

"It - - I - - How?- - But" Ron spluttered. He then lapsed into silence. Harry and the twins then seemed to come back to reality and gained pleasant looks back on their faces. The only person who still had yet to take their turn in the game was George.

"Save the best for last!" George said pompously.

"Oh puh-lease," sighed Fred "Everyone knows I'm ten times more gorgeous than you." Fred added dramatic affect by flipping his shaggy hair. Everyone laughed, including the twins and then George resumed his turn.

"I like Cauldron Cakes, hate Celestina Warbeck, and I'm going to ask Angelina out on a date tonight."

"Oh good for you, George!" Ginny cried "You've waited long enough!"

"Oh but Ginny, how do you know that's not my lie?" George asked with an eyebrow.

"Oh puh-lease" Ginny replied, imitating Fred, "You've had your sights set on her since you were like 11."

"How would you know?" Asked George incredulously.

"The better question is, How wouldn't I know?" Ginny said cleverly.

"Touche, little sister, Touche..."

"What in Merlin's name are you doing in here!' cried professor McGonagall, for she had just strode into the room to find 8 young witches and wizards randomly in her classroom. During the game, people had moved about the room, so Luna was currently laying across 3 desks pushed together, While the twins were sitting behind McGonagall's desk, fiddling with a tiny silver sphere, and Harry and Ginny were sprawled out on the floor, with Ginny's head lying on top of Harry's chest, Ron and Hermoine sitting on each their own desk, while Neville was still in the same place he had started, on the floor.

"Professor!" cried Hermoine "We were just...just" she couldn't think under pressure. Surely McGonagall would not accept the excuse that they were playing Muggle games. They would look like fools!

"We were going to set up for your surprise party!" supplied George. Everyone groaned. That was a totally lame excuse. Professor McGonagall smirked at George's ignorance. But her smirk quickly changed into a grimace.

"All of you out! Now!" They all marched out of the classroom and Fred called back

"Professor McGonagall, just to let you know, you're 3rd best on our list!"

"Shut your trap, Weasley." Barked McGonagall. Which gained snickers from the rest of the group. Fred waved sheepishly as they filed out of the room into the stone corridor.

"So George, was the lie that you like cauldron cakes?" Asked Ron

"Yes it was!" exclaimed George. The game was now finished and they headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. Just as they reached the entrance hall, Angelina came striding by.

"Excuse me folks." Announced George. He made his way over to Angelina to ask her out on a date. The 7 of them slowly crept up behind the two to hear what was going on.

"...with me to Hogsmeade?" George asked nervously

"Of course!" cried Angelina. They both smiled broadly. "Do you want a cauldron cake, George?" Angelina asked, taking one out of her pocket.

"Sure." George replied. He took it, unwrapped it, popped a bit into his mouth, and when Angelina wasn't looking he shoved the rest into Colin Creevey's schoolbag. Everyone snickered as they took their places at the Gryffindor table.

At that moment Dumbledore came past, his long dark blue robes billowing around him. Everyone who had played the marvelous game earlier, and who had witnessed Dumbledore's turn, tried to get his attention. He stopped and looked over at the motley crew.

"Professor," Harry said, "We figured out your lie!"

"Really my boy," Dumbledore chuckled, "Well then tell me, what is it?"

"It is that you are exactly 6 feet." Hermoine said eagerly

He looked at them all intently and then said "But, alas, no it is not my dear pupils. Though you used your knowledge and deducing skills to figure that it would be quite easy for me to lie about my height, you should find yourselves incorrect. I am, in fact, exactly 6 feet tall, no more, no less." The children all stared at him curiously.

"But you did in fact guess right on the fact that my name is Albus, that I cannot deny. Yet my vision is not that of something horrid." He leaned in a little closer to the group. "I wear these fascinating things," He pointed to his half-moon spectacles "merely for the show." He stood up and gave them all a twinkling smile, and with a nod of his head, he continued on towards the staff table.

The group at the Gryffindor table all smiled uncertainly, but then found themselves being immersed in uncontrollable laughter. Though they gained awkward glances from surrounding peers, they did not care. Finally they stifled their laughter as food began to magically appear on the plates in front of them.

As they all dug into their delicious supper, George looked over at Harry with raised eyebrows. Harry nodded, knowing what George had meant. Tomorrow, after classes, they would again invest themselves in playing a simple, yet quite amusing, muggle game.

**A/N: R&R please wonderful readers. I hope to have chapter 4 up within a week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ta Da! Chapter 4 just like I promised. Please note that Harry's schedule is not based off of any fact from the books, because again, this story doesn't really take place in any certain time/place.**

**Disclaimer: The Wizarding World is not mine, because if it was, I would totally live in it.**

Chapter 4

Tag

Mondays, for Harry Potter, weren't actually all that bad. He had Double Transfiguration to start out his morning, then a free period, followed by Herbology, and then lunch. After, he had Charms and then another Free Period. Not to mention, on this very fine Monday, after classes, he was going to play a muggle game with all his best mates.

Breakfast was done in a flash, and before he knew it, Transfiguration was over too, and it was time for his free period. He took this time to brood over what game he would have them all play today. Again, he was drawing a big fat blank. It was really fantastic weather outside, so Harry decided that they should probably take advantage of that. Again, he racked his brain to come up with a game they could play, but yet again, he couldn't think of a bloody thing.

He went to Herbology, his mind still in a frenzy about what they were going to do this afternoon. He was so distracted, he got hit by one of the branches of whatever odd plant they were dealing with today. Hermoine gave him a '_you'd better pay attention or I'm not lending you my notes'_ look, and then they went about with their work.

Hermoine, being so smart, figured out on her own that Harry was being stupidly distracted by the fact that he didn't know what game they would play today. She, not wanting Harry to fall behind in classes for a stupid reason like that, told him during lunch what game they could play.

"Tag?" Harry questioned, "What's that?"

"A simple muggle game," Hermoine said, "where someone runs around trying to tag the others. If someone is tagged, then they become 'it' and then that person has to go around trying to tag the others. Really, it's very easy."

Harry pondered this. It sounded decent... But it would be a lot more fun if...

"What if we used broomsticks to play?" Ron said, having overheard Harry and Hermoine's conversation. Harry and Ron's status as 'best mates' was proven yet again by their telepathy. Hermoine shrugged and decided that that would probably be okay.

So off they all went to Charms, and afterward, they rounded up brooms for everyone to use in their game of 'Tag'. Harry and Ron each had their own brooms, as did Fred and George. So that left them with obtaining four other brooms for Neville, Ginny, Hermoine and Luna. They simply went into the broom shed and swiped four 'Cleansweeps' and then were on their way out to the courtyard to wait for everybody else.

Ginny and Luna arrived first, coming from their Transfiguration lesson together. Then came Neville, his schoolbag on the verge of ripping from the amount of books he had. Then almost 30 minutes later Fred and George came.

"Where _have_ you been?" Exclaimed Ginny

The twins both were laughing as they started to explain.

"We were coming out of potions-" started Fred

"And we saw Peeves a little bit up the hallway trying to convince a first year Hufflepuff that flying flabberwaddles exist!" Continued George

"Peeves is a git. He really shouldn't be saying stupid things like that, rotting young children's minds..." Hermoine sighed. Luna glared at Hermoine.

"Actually," Luna started, "Daddy wrote his own piece for the Quibbler last month about flying flabberwaddles. They live in your garden and nibble on Erumpet toes." She looked at everyone with a dazed, yet defiant look on her face.

"Err...okay.." Hermoine responded.

"Well anyway," George cut in, "Since Peeves is like, one of our best mates, I don't know can you call a ghost a mate? Oh well anyway we decided we'd go raid Snape's office and attach some freaky potion ingredients to ourselves and go scare the Hufflepuff kid by pretending to be flying flabberwaddles! We weren't actually flying...but the Hufflepuff kid was too scared to care.."

"That's so mean!" cried Hermoine

"But so funny!" replied Fred

"You could've gotten caught in Snape's office, you know."

"But we didn't"

"How did you avoid it?"

"Depends, will you give me detention if I tell you?"

"Probably"

"Then...I know something you don't know! I know something you don't know! Wow, Hermoine, it feels _really_ good saying that to you! Come on everybody, join in!"

As Harry, Luna, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Neville all sang a chorus of "I know something you don't know', Hermoine got redder and redder by the second. She sent a death glare at Ron, and he instantly shut up. Finally, everyone sang themselves hoarse, and they continued onward with their game.

Everyone mounted their brooms. It was decided that Harry would be 'it' first.

"One, two, three...and go!" Harry said, launching into the air. The game players scattered themselves throughout the sky as they waited for Harry to come and try to tag them.

Having the Firebolt, Harry had no problem being 'it'. He immediately tucked into a dive to tag Hermoine, who was struggling to even stay upright on her broom. She cursed as Harry's hand brushed the back of her robes and she tottered slightly as she zoomed off to tag someone else.

She leaned over to tag Ron as she passed by, but lost balance and fell off her broom. Ron whirled around and swooped lower to catch Hermoine. She landed on the broom and instinctively put her arms around Ron's waist to secure herself. As her broom had fallen into the lake, her and Ron would now be a team.

Ron twisted to the right to go and tag an unsuspecting Ginny, who was talking to Harry. He tapped her on the top of her head, and her head twisted around in an instant to see what had happened. She then realized she was now 'it', as did Harry, who flew off in the other direction. Ginny made a beeline to Luna.

"And now Weasley is on her Cleansweep zooming toward Luna Lovegood who seems quite dazed right now." Lee Jordan said. He had picked up on the object of the game and took it upon himself to commentate.

"Which Weasley?" Dean Thomas called out, who had also stopped to watch.

"Oh who knows, there are so many of them." Lee called back, jokingly.

"Heard that, Jordan!" Fred called out

"Good, because I said it loud enough for you to hear!" Lee teased

"Well which Weasley, Lee?" Dean called again

"Ginny, wait no, now Luna's 'it' though. Luna is now darting around on her broom with her hair flying out from behind her. She has got some bloody long hair that girl has. I think the length of her hair is the same height as my Grandmother Pipkey. You know, I haven't seen her in a while. Good thing too, she's a cheek pincher. I think I still have the nail marks from last time..."

"Jordan!" McGonagall called. Lee's head whipped up from the microphone. Professor McGonagall was sitting in the grass watching the game of tag. Lee smiled at the sight and said "Yes, Professor?"

"If you're going to commentate this game," she scolded, "At least do it right."

"I'm just making it more _interesting, _professor."

"Interesting, my cat rump, you're commentating is a load of rubbish."

"You think so, professor?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Can you please show me how it's done then?"

"Happy to." McGonagall said as she stood up and walked over to Lee.

She got herself situated and grabbed the microphone.

"And Luna's off after one of the Weasley twins. I believe it is Fred. She swerves to the right to catch him off guard. She must watch the Quidditch games because Fred's right is his weak spot. Good job Ms. Lovegood!" Professor McGonagall called.

"And she taps Fred and makes a u-turn to go as far away from the 'it' as possible. Fred shoots down ward to tag his brother George. He makes a lunge for his twin...and he misses!And he's tumbling toward his right, I told you that was his weak spot, folks..."

"_Professor"_ Fred whined

"Just stating the facts, Weasley!" McGonagall called after him. Lee began to watch Professor McGonagalls' commentating with much interest, for the reason that he never knew that his Transfiguration teacher could have such a sports announcer-like voice that really made you want to listen.

"As Fred mounts his broom again, he now tries for Ron and Hermoine. He leans to his left this time, nice choice Fred, and taps Ron's arm. Ron is now off to go tag Neville, but Neville is hovering right above the whomping willow and Mr. Weasley now looks like he'd rather not risk it. Now he's going for Harry it looks like. But Harry, with that fine broom of his easily gets away from him and flies off in the other direction. Ron instead now makes a beeline toward George, who is now quarreling with Fred about something or another. KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO YOUR IN THE MIDDLE OF A GAME!" She cried. The twins heads whipped around so fast that they had to steady themselves on their brooms. They turned around just in time to swerve a bit upward to avoid Harry's tag. But Harry was just one step ahead for then he pulled out of his dive and got George on the back of his head.

"And with Mr. Weasley 'it', I must now retire my post as commentator and hand it off to a waiting Mr. Jordan for I have to go meet with Mr. Filch about an apparent infestation of flying flabberwaddles roaming the school." McGonagall exclaimed as she left, her robes billowing behind her in the nice light breeze. Lee happily took the post again and reinstated his antics as commentator.

"So now George, one of my best mates, is 'it'. He flies off towards his sister, Ginny, and makes a dive for her head. She tries to duck but George catches a bit of her long hair. You know, Ginny's hair is pretty long too. Why do all the girls here have long hair? I mean really? Hermoine has long hair as well...as does Lavender. As does every other girl in this bloody school!"

"You know Lee," George called, "You've got some pretty long dreads there yourself."

"But that's different, George, my hair is actually _cool."_

All three girls who were playing the game of tag and had heard the comment whipped around to glare at Lee. But since Hermoine was with Ron, when she whipped around, he lost his balance and fell off the front of the broom. Hermoine reacted to the falling a little too late and could not get her broom into a dive fast enough to go catch him. Thankfully, Harry dove and caught Ron just in the nick of time before he hit the Whomping Willow.

The game continued having Fred, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Harry each be 'it' again.

The game ended with an amazing swerve by George to avoid a tag by Harry. Ron had already been deposited back on his broom with Hermoine, so Harry was once again flying solo. Unfortunately, Harry was too close to the ground to pull out of his dive in time and he ended up smashing into the grass. He broke the bridge of his glasses, and his nose as well. Everyone decided that this was probably a good place to end their game.

Hermoine and Ginny helped Harry up and into the castle to go the infirmary. Luna walked off in the direction of the greenhouses, for Merlin only knows why. Neville went up into the Gryffindor common room before Dinner, which left Fred, George and Ron outdoors under the now setting sun.

It really was quite a beautiful sight. Three brothers staring off into the fading pink, purple and yellow horizon. The clouds were parted at exactly the right angle to give it that postcard, perfection look. It was a real shame that Fred and George had to ruin it.

"Ron, you really need to get better at your flying, mate" Fred teased

"Yes, I almost wretched at the sight of you on your broomstick" George played along. Ron blushed a magenta-ish color.

"Aww, we're just kidding ickle Ronnikins." Fred cooed. They all laughed and headed inside for dinner in the Great Hall. They sat down on the polished Oak benches and awaited the coming of the food. While they were waiting, Neville came down and accompanied them, as did Ginny and Hermoine. Harry came down a couple minutes later, nose and glasses both repaired. Ginny broke the silence

"Today was a lot of fun." she said offhandedly

"Yeah, it was" Hermoine wholeheartedly agreed

"Tomorrow, same time same place?" Harry questioned

"You bet!" They all answered in unison.

**A/N: Chapter four is now said and done. Let me know if there are any games you would like to see Harry and his friends play! Also tell me of any improvements I should make. I am open to constructive criticism, or really criticism of any kind. Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter should be up in a week!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you guys for your suggestions about games Harry and his friends should play! I promise you that they will come up in later chapters but I already had the idea for this one so I thought I'd do it first. Again, thank you for your wonderful suggestions! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you really think I'd be writing on fanfiction? Oh and although I do own a copy of the board game Candyland, I do now actually like_ own own_ it...you get what I mean? Oh well.**

Chapter 5

Candyland

Hermoine awoke Tuesday morning a mere 10 minutes before her first class, Astronomy. She was frantic to get changed into her robes. She probably set a world record of getting ready in only 4 minutes. But, just as she was about to leave her dormitory, she realized that she had to grab her extra bottle of ink, for she had run out her other one the day before. She went ripping through her trunk to find her extra bottle, but it was nowhere to be found.

However, she did find a peculiar object laying at the bottom of her trunk. It was large and rectangular, and covered with dust. Hermoine took it out and brushed off the top. She was surprised to see that it was her favorite childhood board game, Candyland. She didn't remember packing this odd object, perhaps her mum had put it in there for storage. Nonetheless, Hermoine still had to get to Astronomy, so she scurried out of her dorm and to the Astronomy towers, figuring she'd just borrow some ink from Parvati or someone.

After Astronomy, she had double potions, and afterward came Lunch. Hermoine took the lunch period to tell Ron and Harry of her findings earlier that morning.

"That's Perfect!" Harry exclaimed. Ron and Hermoine both looked at him inquiringly. "We can play that this afternoon!" Harry continued, responding to the questioning looks he had been receiving from his friends. A look of dawning comprehension came across both Ron and Hermoine's faces. They all agreed that would be fun, and Harry decided to look at the game and the instructions to it during his upcoming free period, even though Hermoine scolded him that instead he should be working on his Herbology report.

Harry perused the rules, and it looked easy enough. You stacked up the cards that came with the game and shuffled them a bit. You set up the game board, which was a long trail of colorful squares, and then put the 4 playing pieces at the starting mark. Then each player took turns drawing a cards from the pile and whatever color square was on the card, the playing piece advanced to the nearest square of that color. The first one to the end of the trail won. But there were a few special cards in the deck that matched several special spaces on the game board. These spots contained made up characters who could either advance you many, many spaces if you chose their card, or they could regress your progress if you were already ahead of that square. The special characters were Plumpy, Mr. Mint, Jolly, Grandma Nut, Princess Lolly, and Queen Frostine. Mind you they are all characters made of candy, hence the name, Candyland. Not to mention, there were 2 or 3 spots on the board that if you landed on them, that player would be stuck there until they drew a card that had a square that matched the color of the space they were stuck on. These spaces had little black dots in the center of them. That pretty much summed up the rules, and Harry completely understood them.

The rest of the day flew by in a flash and before they knew it, the eight of them were once again together, ready for an entertaining muggle game. This time, they located themselves in the Great Hall, so there would be enough room for them to spread out the game board.

Hermoine unpacked her game and spread out the pieces. Ron sat down next to her.

"Uh...'Moine?" He said

"Mhm?"

"There are only four playing pieces." Ron said, pointing to the red, green, blue and yellow figures.

"Hmmm..." Hermoine said. She hadn't thought that far ahead.

"That's easy to fix," Fred interjected, "We'll just conjure up four more."

"That won't work, Fred" Hermoine sighed "These are muggle objects so you can't duplicate them in any way shape or form. Plus, you'd be destroying the integrity of the game by adding more pieces.

"Fine." Fred replied, sullen that his idea was shot down.

"How about we play on teams then?" Luna suggested "Eight of us, four playing pieces, two to a team right?" Everyone agreed with her logic and they paired off into teams. The obvious resulted: Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermoine, Fred and George, and Neville and Luna.

Hermoine shuffled the cards and put them in a pile to the left of the board. Her and Ron would go first. She drew a red. Fred started hysterically laughing as Ron moved their red playing piece only one square. Really, it wasn't all that funny, but no one had the heart to tell Fred so. Ginny rolled her eyes as she took her teams turn. She drew an orange card, which led their blue playing piece right to the rainbow trail. Harry and Ginny high-fived.

Draco Malfoy walked past the Great Hall and saw his eight least favorite people in the wizarding world sitting inside. They were playing some preposterous, fool-hardy, simpleton, imbecilic muggle game. Sadly, Draco could not do a single thing to torment them because he was on strict, strict probation and a single step out of line could get him kicked out of Hogwarts. Not that he much cared, but it would give his parents a bad reputation, and he really did not want to face the wrath of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

_But..._ he thought _If no one knows it's me how can I possibly get in trouble for it?_ Of course this was quite obvious, but Malfoy always had a knack for getting caught doing wrong deeds. _And _he thought _what if I do something that isn't necessarily bad or mean...just annoying..._ Malfoy quickly wracked his brain for something he could do. He could vaguely see from where he was standing a game board with weird looking creatures on it. He shrugged and did the most obvious thing. With a flick of his wand the characters on the board sprang to life and filled the Great Hall. Malfoy sprinted from the premises and down to the dungeons before he could be blamed for anything.

Malfoy didn't even stay to see the looks of surprise on the eight kids faces when the characters popped out. He didn't stay to see Luna topple over backwards off the bench or Hermoine jump up and bang her knees on the bottom of the table.

All around them stood these life size, candy-like, kind of scary people. Right next to George stood Plumpy, a little green monster thingy mahoozit with a plum necklace on. Yeah... that wasn't weird...

Grandma Nut appeared next to Hermoine, and Queen Frostine next to Harry. Mr. Mint sprang to life right next to Fred, and much to Fred's annoyance for he got prodded in the back of the neck with an oversized candy cane. Don't get him wrong, he liked oversized candy just as much as the next guy, but he preferred _eating _it, not being abused by it.

Jolly appeared right next to Luna, whom after her initial reaction, was no longer surprised about the newcomers. Princess Lolly, settled herself a little farther down from the rest of the crew. Even though she didn't appear so in the game, she was a little spoiled brat who did not enjoy the company of these..._people_.

Then, another two characters emerged out of the board. There was Gloppy and Lord Licorice. These were supposedly the "evil" characters in the game. They, however, did not stick around the Great Hall. Lord Licorice cackled as he ran through the Entrance Hall and Gloppy chugged along behind. The final character to appear was King Candy, the man who stood at the finish line of the game board.

"So. Totally. Awesome!" George exclaimed. Hermoine, however, disagreed.

"What do you mean awesome?" She shrieked "How did they even get here? What are we going to do?" She was in a fury, her fingers entwined with the roots of her hair.

"No worries, Hermoine," Harry said calmly "We'll play the game, and when we're finished I'm sure they'll willingly go back into the box, right guys?" Harry asked their new friends.

"Of course we will, my boy!" King Candy boomed. His voice was loud and proud, yet very kind and welcoming at the same time. "On with the game!"

Neville and Luna went next and they drew a green card. Then Fred and George with a yellow. Another round went by, the colors being then green, blue, purple, and red.

The next round started with Ron and Hermoine drawing a yellow. Next came Harry and Ginny's turn, and they drew the Queen Frostine card, which put them even more drastically in the lead.

"Oh Goodie!" Queen Frostine giggled, batting her eyelashes at Harry. Harry blushed a magenta color while Ginny's face turned as red as her hair. She gave Frostine her best 'Don't mess with me' look but the Queen was not backing down from Harry that easily. Ginny slid her arm around Harry's waist territorially and gave her a smirk. Harry took no notice of this small gesture and continued watching the game. It wasn't his fault two gorgeous women were fighting over him.

Ginny continued her death glare as the next people took their turns. At the end of that round, Fred and George drew Mr. Mint, Fred's least favorite character at this point in time. Too bad Mr. Mint didn't take the hint. He went over and sat next to the twins, but in the process again whacked Fred in the back of the head with his gigantic Candy cane.

Annoyed and with a throbbing head, Fred grabbed the candy cane and snapped it in two, then made it vanish with a flick of his wand. Mr. Mint stared incredulously at Fred.

"It's okay," George whispered "He gets that way when I prod him with giant candy canes too. Nothing personal."

The next team to go was Ron and Hermoine, and they drew the Grandma Nut card. But, just as Fred was annoyed with Mr. Mint, Hermoine was annoyed with Grandma Nut.

"Really deary, you must do something about this rats nest of hair." Grandma scolded. She was examining Hermoine's mane of hair and Hermoine wasn't happy. It was all she could do to keep herself from turning around and socking the old woman right in the bonnet.

Harry and Ginny were almost to the finish line. If they drew a purple they would win.

"Come on purple, come on purple..." Ginny whispered. Standing right behind her was Queen Frostine who then bewitched the deck to have the Plumpy card, which would put them almost all the way back at the beginning, be on top. No one noticed the Queen's actions though.

"Aw man!" Ginny said when she drew the card. She sadly moved their game piece back near the start of the board. The game resumed and after a few more rounds, Fred and George were in the lead, followed by Neville and Luna, then Ron and Hermoine, and bringing up the rear was Harry and Ginny.

Ron and Hermoine then took the lead in the next few rounds and were coming around the last bend of the trail. Unfortunately, Ron drew a red, and that made their piece get stuck on a spot with a little black dot on it.

"Rats" Ron said. Down the table, Princess Lolly giggled at Ron's misfortune. She waved her lollipop wand and all the red cards in the deck flew into her hand. She giggled again and then skipped off through the doors.

"Stupid little, rotten little, wretched..." Ron spluttered

"Ron, it's just a game." Hermoine soothed

"Whatever." Ron muttered.

A couple more rounds ensued, Ron and Hermoine staying stuck on that spot, and Neville and Luna were only a space away from winning. When their turn came up, they drew a purple and they had won the game. They whistled and high-fived. Chorus's of 'good game' echoed around the hall.

So as Luna was then conversing with King Candy and everyone else was packing up the game, Ginny took the time to confront Queen Frostine. She gave the Queen her signature 'sweet' smile and then slapped her across the face, causing the Queen's nose to bleed. Ginny then happily skipped off to join the rest of the group.

"What happened to you?" Ron asked as Queen Frostine trudged grumpily back over to everyone.

"Bad run in with some red hots, right?" Ginny said, mock sympathetically. She gave Ginny a menacing glare and then stalked away.

"What was that about?" Harry questioned

"Nothing for you to worry about" Ginny said sweetly. Harry, being sort of oblivious, didn't see anything wrong, so went back to stacking up the cards and putting them in the box. Hermoine, however stifled a giggle when she met Ginny's eye.

"Okay thank you." Fred said with a broad grin on his face to King Candy. The King for a moment disappeared into the game board and then came back out again carrying a u-shaped object.

"Here you go boys." He said

"What's that?" Hermoine asked suspiciously

"Nooothing." Fred and George answered together

"It doesn't happen to be a toilet seat from Candyland, does it?" Hermoine asked with a smirk on her face.

"Damn." Fred muttered "She got us again."

"No you imbecile!" George cried, smacking Fred, "You lie and tell her it's something else! Hermoine this isn't a toilet seat, it's a...uh...a... just kidding you've got me." George hung his head like a prisoner waiting for his sentence.

"I'm actually not going to give you detention or confiscate it because you surprised me with you use of the word 'imbecile'." Hermoine replied, laughing a bit.

"Really? Thanks!" the twins cried in unison.

All the candy characters all started disappearing one by one back into the game board. Once they were all in, Harry realized that Princess Lolly, Lord Licorice and Gloppy were nowhere to be seen. Just as Harry realized this, a group of screaming first years ran out through the entrance hall and out onto the front lawn. Everyone in the Great Hall turned knowingly towards the doors and all shouted 'Stupefy' to catch the perpetrator. But instead of seeing lord Licorice or Gloppy, they found themselves stunning Princess Lolly. Go figure.

With a flick of her wand, Hermoine made Princess Lolly disappear back into the game board.

"She bugged me" Hermoine said very nonchalantly. Just then the Bloody Baron came swooping in holding Lord Licorice by the scruff his robes in one hand, and trying to keep hold of Gloppy in the other.

"These two were causing mischief in the Astronomy towers." The Baron rasped. "I have no clue how they got there, nor do I want to know. Please take care of it." and with that he disappeared through the ceiling muttering "bad as Peeves, annoying, stupid candy people things..."

Harry waved his wand and the last two characters disappeared back into the board. They all agreed that they had had quite enough talking candy for now.

Just as they were putting the lid on the box, everyone came filing in the Great Hall for dinner. The group who had just been playing also took their seats at their appointed tables. Luna waved goodbye to them all as she started off towards the Ravenclaw table.

Dinner was fantastic as always that night, and before dessert Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"Students, professor Flitiwck has just informed me that he has a treat for you all. Tonight, for dessert, he has bewitched the candies to talk to you. Enjoy yourselves, children."

The eight who had played Candyland earlier, all stood up and left the great hall without a word as everyone stared at them incredulously. Their footsteps echoed as they left the polished oak doors. They all met up in the stone corridor and began laughing their heads off. Talking Candy was so an hour and a half ago. They all bade each other goodnight as they headed up to bed early. It went without saying that tomorrow was a brand new day, with a brand new muggle game in store.

**A/N: Okay hoped you liked it! Please offer any criticisms or reviews you might have about the story. I am also still looking for suggestions of other games they should play. The next chapter will be a reviewer requested game, I promise. 3 Thanks for reading!**


End file.
